


A Love Like That

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [8]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Dorian drags John to karaoke and it turns out John has a great voice?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like That

He hated Dorian.  _He hated him and his stupid plans and the fact that he talks John into doing shit like THIS and the fact that he couldn’t deny the guy ANYTHING for long and-_

"It’ll be fun, John." The android quips, pushing the drunk detective up onstage.He turns and gets a glance at the smug smirk on Dorian’s face and decides that Dorian’s little plan to embarrass him is NOT going to succeed.

He sees the robot turn to go back to the booth that Valerie, Sandra and Richard are sitting at, and he chooses that moment to start the song.

_A love like that_   
_How’d you find a love like that_   
_How’d you find a lover like that_

He sees Dorian stop short, and spin around to look at him, eyes wide and smirk wiped off his face, because damn it, John sounds…. _really_  good. Like,  _really REALLY_  good.  
  
 _I’ve been running around_  
 _Drunk with my friends_  
 _In Southern California_  
 _The fool’s looking for you_  
 _I can’t find you anywhere_  
 _Cause you’re with somebody new_  
 _And I should know by now that we’re through_  
 _Imagine that_  
  
 _How’d you find a love like that_  
 _Swore that I could steal you back_  
 _But now you say I can’t_  
 _Because you found a love_

Dorian stays frozen in place, eyes still comically wide as John keeps eye contact with him throughout the song.  
  
 _Surely you were making a toast_  
 _Cause I feel your ghost_  
 _From coast to coast_  
 _You’re making love with somebody new, yeah_  
 _And I should know damn well that we’re through_  
 _Imagine that_

_You went and found a lover like that, yeah_   
_I swore that I would steal you back_   
_But now he says I can’t_   
_Because you found a love like_   
  
_I don’t want no-one_   
_If I can’t have you_   
_A world of illusions_   
_But baby you’re true_   
_I know I deceived you_   
_I once told you_   
_If you don’t believe me_   
_Just look in my eyes_   
_Like that_

Dorian flushes, synthetic blood rushing to his face and giving it a red undertone as John continues staring at him as he sings. Dorian has to send a command to his systems to tell him to close his mouth and stop  _gaping_  at the man on the stage.

  
_Yeah, how’d you find a lover like that_   
_You swore that you would be right back_   
_And baby that’s a fact, yeah_   
_But now you found a lover like that, yeah_   
_Why’d you find a lover like that, babe_   
_Swore that we were all that, yeah_   
_God, I lost a lover like that, my baby_   
_Why you gotta look-a like-a that_   
_When I’m tryina find a lover like ours, ours, oh_

John steps off stage as people in the club cheer, clap and holler and heads straight for Dorian, still holding eye contact as he grabs the android by the waist and hauls him into a kiss, ”Didn’t see that coming, did ya, disco face?” he whispers in his ear before smacking his ass as onlookers holler and whistle, and then walking off without a word.

It takes Dorian at least 13 seconds to close his mouth and follow after the detective, yelling after him and demanding to know where he learned to sing like that.

John doesn’t tell him, but he sings for Dorian every time he asks after that.

**Author's Note:**

> John really likes PDA when he’s drunk, he can’t help himself.  
> The song is “A Love Like That” by Gregg Alexander
> 
> Sadly, Karl Urban can't sing to save his life.  
> But at least he's pretty.


End file.
